Never Know
by Kaiyako Kagami
Summary: Wolfram realizes that he never thanked Gisela properly, and decides to do so, along with delivering so shocking news. One-sided Wolfram X Gisela, Implied Wolfram X Yuuri


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh.

**A/N:** Hey! Okay, so this is my first Kyo Kara Maoh story, so I hope you like! The reason I posted something on this pairing was because I hadn't seen anything about it and I thought that was kind of sad so I decided to do it myself! Well I hope you enjoy:

**Never Know**

The demon was finally back, and everyone in the kingdom was rejoicing his return. So why wasn't he, Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld, the young demon tribe noble sighed as he stared bored out of the window of his study. He got up, deciding that he really needed to take a walk outside.

"Gisela!" he called as soon as he did get outside, taking the green haired girl by surprise. "Hello your Excellency," she said politely, "How are you doing?" "Fine thank you," he replied smiling at her.

"Would you like to take a walk?" he asked casually, he smiled as he saw her nod, but failed to notice a slight pink in her cheeks. As they began to walk through the gardens of the castle, servants and soldiers alike turned to stare and whisper, which just made Gisela's face feel hotter.

_**'What's wrong with me…? Ever since that trip, to find his highness…I haven't even spoken two words to his Excellency…why do I feel so weird?'**_

Wolfram however remained completely oblivious to any stares or whispers at all, and kept on walking like there was nothing wrong. "I just realized…" he said absently, Gisela snapped out of her thoughts, "Yes your Excellency?" she asked her politeness and fake calm tone mixing in together.

"I never thanked you for helping me save Yuuri from the humans," he said finally coming to a stop, and turning to look at her. "Thank you…really Gisela," their compatible green eyes met, "Therefore! I have decided!" Wolfram declared smiling from ear to ear, something that you normally wouldn't dream of seeing from him.

The young medic's heart felt like it skipped a beat, not that she would no, she had never felt this way before. "You shall be guest of honor at our wedding!" The young blond finished at last.

The girl's world froze, "Wedding?" she repeated hoarsely. "Yes," the blond descendent of the demon king continued smiling still, "I wanted to tell you myself, we're getting married next month!" She gulped, still frozen in shock, "I am so…" she paused for a moment and he looked worried for a split second, "Happy for you!"

He smiled all signs of worrying disappearing from his face. "Thank you."

_**'If I want to tell him it's now or never…now or he really will never now,'**_

"Your Excellency I…" she began again, he looked at her a serious expression once again etched across her face, "Yes?" "I…I-I really am happy for you! I wish you eternal bliss!" she smiled a fake smile at him, but he couldn't tell…he could never tell.

_**'I guess it'll be never…he doesn't need to know, he deserves to be happy,'**_

She thought finally to herself watching him walk away. Once he was out of view and no longer visible she felt her knee's wobble, as she dropped on to them. Tears falling freely down her face, she took a huge gulp of air and bit her lip looking up directly towards the sky…She closed her eyes and prayed.

_**'Oh please, almighty great one…let him be happy…in return I will make any sacrifice…'**_

With that she got up from her knees and started on her way back to the castle inside. She needed to control her father anyway, who was probably in tears of joy by now.

_The girl walked away…content in his happiness…and the fact that no one would ever know, or need to know how she felt towards a certain green eyed, and blond aristocrat._

**A/N:** Okay that ending was a little sad even for me, but when you really think about it the person that Wolfram care's about at the end of the day is Yuuri. But I just feel bad for her in this story, not that she necessarily feels this way, but they would look cute together Well I hope you enjoyed! Please review It would mean the world to me.


End file.
